


to breathe and enjoy life

by g_xlatea



Series: my e11 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: plotless domestic beadick drabble
Relationships: Bea Bennett/Dick Grayson
Series: my e11 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	to breathe and enjoy life

**Author's Note:**

> This, like a surprising amount of fics I write, popped into my head while I was loading the dishwasher. Apparently I don't get ideas in the shower, I get them in the kitchen.

Dick's loading the dishwasher when Bea comes home.

"At least the kitchen's not been burnt down this time."

That brings a laugh out of Dick. A fight with a villain had caused a small fire in Bea's apartment when the two had first started dating and now it was a running joke between them.

"Hey babe."

Bea crosses the distance to her; drawing her lover to her.

"Hello sweetheart."

"How was work? You're usually home earlier."

"Slow. It was one of those days where no-one seemed to be out. What about you dear? You're usually home later."

Bea was right. She would usually be patrolling at this time. Except...

"It has been mandated that I should take a holiday. Apparently I work too much."

"Oh? And since when do you listen to sense?"

She almost appears sincere in her question, but a smile betrays her. Dick smiles back.

"Oh, I do not. However, Tim has promised me that if he hears even a peep about Nightwing patrolling, he will literally get Kory to fly over and take me home. Both of them are sure to carry out these threats, so there is a point not in resisting."

"What a pity. Really, I'm crying for you."

At this point Bea isn't even pretending to not tease. Her smile is wide.. and beautiful. She returns the smile, though hers is much more mischievous.

"If you are going to be busy crying, then I suppose I went and picked up your favourite movie for no reason."

"Oh no you don't. We are watching that movie no matter what."

Later, as she sits tangled up in blankets, her girlfriend leaning against her and a hot cup of tea in her hands, with a movie playing on the screen, she smiles. Life really is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick goes by that name due to projection reasons regarding nicknames.


End file.
